1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a light string set and, more particularly, to push-in bulbs assembled into holders and sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
Light string sets are commonly used for adorning Christmas trees or as business displays. Bulbs rated at low voltage, e.g. less than 12 v, and at low power, e.g. less than 5 w, are known in the trade as "midget" bulbs and are inserted in a push-in manner into sockets arranged along an electrical cable that is plugged into an electrical outlet. Although the push-in midget bulbs are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, they do not emit as much light as higher wattage, e.g. greater than 5 w, and higher voltage, e.g. 120 v, bulbs. However, the higher wattage, higher voltage bulbs (known in the trade by the designation C-9 or C-7 bulbs) have a threaded base adapted to be threaded into a screw-in-type socket which renders the entire arrangement more expensive, both in terms of manufacture and assembly.